earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Azuuna
Category:Horde Category:Orc Category:Shaman General Information A tall and well-muscled Orc female, with dark olive skin and a full head of long red/brown hair. Azuuna's most noticeable feature is her seeming lack of the prominent lower tusks common to orcs; they are present, but so small as to not be visible unless she shows them deliberately. NOTE- this character is no longer on this server; she has moved to Farstriders. *Garments/Armor: Though she wears normal armor suited to her abilities along with her clan tabard in battle, Azuuna has been known to to go barefoot and very lightly dressed when relaxing or socializing. =Personality= Azuuna is a bit of an anomaly among orcs; her family never having tasted of the corrupting Demon blood, Azuuna has none of the rage that fills many of her kind. She tries as much as possible to stay level-headed and reasonable, helping others wherever she can and holding a much more neutral attitude towards the peoples of the Alliance. As a result of this attitude she ends up spending much time wandering alone; exploring and adventuring at her own pace. When she is found socializing, she has a somewhat dry sense of humor and can be a bit of a flirt at times. =History= In a world of war, I was born in peace... Both of my parents were Shaman. When the minions of the Legion made shaman outlaws, our tribe went away, eventually coming through the portal to exile in the wilds of this new world. I was raised in the old ways of our people; before the great rage...before the curse of the demons. I came to know the spirits of this, our new world, as my people knew the spirits of the old until the Legion drove us to destroy it. I was young when our chief Durotan was slain, and remember him not, though both of my parents spoke of him most highly. I grew, and lived, away from the wars and hatred and pain that many of my people suffered. The wilds are yet a harsh tutor, and the weak did not survive...so I grew strong in my own way, and learned the shaman path. When I and others came of age, we heard of events in the realm; of the trials of those other tribes that suffered in the wars. Despite this we kept apart, for Shaman were still unwelcome. Then came news that our chief's son had returned..had not only survived, but grown into a strong leader who led his people to freedom in a new land, and who had once again embraced the shaman path. I and others wished to see this for ourselves..to rejoin a people we had known only from afar. And so, we came to the Valley of Trials, to begin our life amongst the Horde. I brought with me the guidance my mother gave on my last day in the wilds.. a mantra that has maintained me through all my travels and meetings with peoples both strange and familiar. "Stay strong, but do not rage.. for strength will hold you firm, while rage is but a delusion that leads to carelessness and defeat." "Fight when you must, with honor and conviction, but without hatred, and never for glory alone.. for honor can be maintained throughout a lifetime and beyond; while all glory is fleeting." Strength, not Rage. Honor, not Glory. Strength and Honor. Dah'bu.